The Gum Attack
by Evil Angel1
Summary: Ok. As u will see in this story......... Gene and Gum does not go together. Look and see what happens.
1. Default Chapter

Allo people. this is what happens when Gene get gum stuck in his hair. I dont own Outlaw Star. GET IT IN YOUR THICK SKULL!!!!!!!!!!! ok on with the story ^_^  
  
  
  
"Gene, I'm back from the store and I got your gum you wanted" Melfina said walking into the door.  
  
"Yes thank god. I haven't had this in a long time." Gene said walking up to Melfina. Gene went and sat on the couch and started to open a pice of gum and he started to chew.  
*******  
  
After 5 minutes.......... " AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET IT OUT!!!!!! GET -IT - OUT!" Gene yelled running around in circles.  
  
" What is it Gene? Oh. You got gum in your hair." Melfina said holding a plate.  
  
"MEL!!!! GET IT OUT HURRY!!!! I WILL LOOSE MY COOLNESS IF THIS JUNK IS IN MY HAIR AND WON'T ATTRACT WOMEN DAMNIT!!!" Gene said still running.  
  
"Ok. I'll try my best?" Melfina said confused.   
  
  
This is not upposed to have a chapter but I will have to think of somthing. How will Mel get it out. U will see in the next chapter^^  
  



	2. First Try......... goes wrong

OK. That was to short this is what Mel does to try to get it out. I don't own Outlaw Star!!!!  
  
  
  
Melfina went into the kichten and got a rag. She came back to see the outlaw on his knees crying.  
  
"PLEASE MELFINA! GET IT OUT! I AM BEGGING YOU!!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" He said looking up at her in horror.  
  
"OK. Here goes nothing." The girl said sighing.  
  
She started to rub the rag in his hair. Only spreading it everywhere.  
  
  
"STOP IT YOU'RE MAKING IT WORSE!!" Gene said pushing her away.  
  
"But i tried. Aren't you going to give me gratitude!" the angry girl said.  
  
"Well, no because you made it said walking towards the kichten.  
  
^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
He walked in to see Sazuka and Aisha playing cards.  
  
"YHEA!!!! I WON! I BEAT THE TWILIGHT SAZUKA ONCE MORE!!!!! I'M ON A WINNING STREAK!" the happy catral-catral yelled out.  
  
"Yes you won once more. You are very good." Sazuka said taking a sip of her tea.  
"CAN YOU ALL GET THIS GUM OUT OF MY HAIR!!" Gene yelled.  
  
"Wha......... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Wheat happend to our captin?!?!?!?" Aisha said laughing her heart out.  
  
"I got............ gum stuck in my hair ok. Can you get it out?"Gene said holding his head down low.  
  
  
"And what do I get in return?" The catral said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"You can be the............ * god i can't belive i'm doing this* Captin of the Outlaw Star for 2 weeks.......... Argggggg." Gene said with fury in his eyes.  
  
"YAY!!!!! I'm the captin for a day!!!" she said jumping around.  
  
"Thats only if you get it out." He said with disgust.  
  
Then Jim came into the room and said " I'll help Aisha!"   
  
"OK!" She said.  
  
Then they both came with siscors in their hands.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.............. GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!!" YOUR NOT TOUCHING MY HAIR!!!!!" and them he ran out the door putting a hat on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I have to end this soon. SO I hope you liked that chapter. Look out for more. R&R!! ^______~  
  



	3. Bye bye!

Argh, 2 years eh?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking outside, he decided to go to Fred and did so.  
When he got there, he was reading a poster. He looked up at him and had a big grin on his face. "Hello dear friend Gene! What can I do for you?"  
Gene looked even more disgusted and removed his hat. Fred started snickering then busted out laughing. " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Look at your head! Pink and red! What wonderful colors!." Gene growled. "Just stop it and get it out!." Fred smiled and nodded. Clapping his hands 2 times, two large men dressed in white came in and dragged him into the bathroom.  
  
"Uhmmmm.....why am I in here?!" Gene cried. One of the men said "We shall wash it out." Gene sighed. At least you aren't spreading it........will I look....more handsome?" The man shrugged. " I guess"  
  
*15 minutes later*   
"Omigosh! I look so much better! Women will love me!" He ran out happier than ever.  
When he got back home he yelled. "Look! I got a haircut! And no more gum! I'ma sexy outlaw again!"   
They all came in the room, clapped for him, then went back to doing what they were doing.  
From that day on, Gene never wanted gum again.  
**********************  
Hope ya learned a lesson! Ja ne! 


End file.
